In heretofore utilized vehicle disc brake assemblies, such as best shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,711 -- Sebern, the actuator and brake discs are enclosed in a brake housing. In order to determine the amount of wear that the brake discs had received during operation of the vehicle, it was necessary to disassemble the brake assembly and visually inspect the discs. This operation resulted in a considerable waste of labor and time where the operator had misjudged the wear rate of the discs and visual inspection of these discs disclosed that the brake discs were not so sufficiently worn as to require replacement. Conversely, danger could be encountered where an operator allows discs to wear excessively to a point that the efficiency of the braking system was less than desirable.
This invention therefore resides in apparatus and method whereby an operator can determine the extent of wear of the brake discs of the brake assembly without dismantling the brake assembly.